Coming Together
by Morning Bleach
Summary: A little story of how four different groups aim for a life of peace.


The True Crown of the Kingdom to the West, 'Crown'

The Spirit of the Tribe of the Realm to the North, 'Spirit'

The Towering Moon of the Heaven to the East, 'Moon'

The SoiTaichō of the Division to the South, 'Taichō'

**Coming Together**

Long ago, before the 50 states, before the pilgrims, even before the great pyramids of Egypt were thought of, there was a time when the rolling hills and lush forests flourished, untouched by mankind and his destruction. The land was dominated by the meek animals that fought for survival and yearned for a life free of danger and worry.

One soul thought of such a life since its time as a kit in the nursery with her mother and den-mates. This kit grew up longing for that life… and one day, seasons after her birth, she was given that very chance, to create such a world. She grasped it tightly in her claws and fought to make it true.

It all started with one shooting star, a sign from the spirits of the sky that a change would come, a change for the better. She sent out one young and one newly appointed protector to the far border to wait for those that the Kingdom feared.

"What are you doing in our Realm?"

"Our True Crown wishes a meeting with your leader. She speaks only of peace."

"When? The Spirit of our Tribe may show, but it is of doubt."

"In two great lights, when the third is upon us."

"I will tell her. Now get out of our Realm!"

The Spirit of the Tribe to the North land came to the border on the third rise of the great star and met with the True Crown of the Kingdom to the West.

"My kin tell me you speak of peace. Explain."

"A sign from the great sky speaks of peace that is to come. I have wished for such peace since kithood."

"I too have heard of this 'peace that is to come', not from the skies, but the air carries it in its soft fur. How do you see this peace coming about?"

"I plan to speak with the leaders of the East and South. We now live in fear from misunderstandings. If you and your Kingdom long for peace, as may the leaders of the East and South, may we not come together? Learn of each other and put this fear behind us? Live in understanding, no longer shrouded by darkness?"

"You speak of getting to know the others' ways?"

"Yes, it is as you say."

"I too have longed for such peace… I will contact the leader of the East, it will be swifter."

"I-I thank you, it is more than I hoped for."

"If the leaders of the East and South agree, I and my Domain will meet you all at the Corners Clearing when the Orb of Darkness is at its fullest."

"It is understood. I thank you. Water from the skies is coming, I must return to my Kingdom."

"And I to my Realm."

With that another young and protector were sent to the border with the group to the South.

"What are you doing in our Division?"

"The True Crown of our Kingdom wishes to speak in peace with your leader."

"And if he refuses?"

"She is only asking for an audience with him, nothing more. We long for peace and understanding where we may live without fear. If your leader has ever thought of such a time please, I and my Kingdom beg him come. In two great lights, at the break of the third, our leader will be waiting."

"He will be told, but don't expect him."

However, the Taichō of the Division to the South did come and he agreed to the meeting at the full of the Orb of Darkness.

The Spirit of the Tribe to the North went to the border of the group to the East.

"You have journeyed out of your Heaven…Why?"

"I wish a message be sent to your leader and if possible, to meet with him."

"Very well. Paw, return with our Towering Moon."

"What do you journey to find?"

"The leader to the West came to me with a message of peace. A sign I too have received from the soft air, it speaks of 'peace that is to come'. She wishes it to be true; do you?"

"Peace, such a thing would seem but a dream. What of the leader to the South?"

"She will go and speak with him as well."

"And?"

"If you wish for peace, I, my Tribe, and her 'Kingdom' will be at the Corners Clearing at the fullest of the Orb of Darkness."

"I will speak with my Heaven. May we too be there; I will see to it."

"I thank you."

Thus when the Orb appeared at its highest, the four groups came together at the Corners Clearing, a clearing a paw-step South of the corners junction. There they could speak in the open. As the four leaders approached each other, they bowed in respect to the others.

"I hope this will bring about peace for our kin."

"Hai."

"Mmm."

"Yes and how do you see we proceed with this meeting?"

"I had a vision of four, standing on a large stone where they could be seen by all around."

"There is such a stone. We call it the Silver Peak; it stands a few fox lengths to the south.

"Then let us go."

So the groups traveled into the Division to the South. The leaders leaped to the peak of the stone that sprung from the earth. The four leaders: The True Crown of the Kingdom to the West, the Spirit of the Tribe of the Realm to the North, the Towering Moon of the Heaven to the East, and the Taichō of the Division to the South stood high above the four gathered groups for the very first time.

"Now, how will it begin?"

"I believe we should tell of our ways and meanings, our names are already different, explain the meanings and ranks; tell of how our kin and families live."

"Who will start?"

"It is your idea; I believe you should lead as example. We will follow you."

With that the True Crown started to explain her Kingdom's ways. Many questions were answered. Many fears turned to laughter about what the others had believed such common things to be. The four groups soon began to become friendly with the others as the night's meeting drew on into the next day and night. They finally put it to rest, agreeing to meet again at the next full of the Orb of Darkness.

Peace was already showing.

thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
